1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a capsule endoscope that is swallowed in a body and thereby is capable of examining organs while moving inside the body.
2. Description of Related Art
In a capsule endoscope, its distal end is configured into a dome shape in view of fluidity in the body.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a schematic structure of an example of the distal end of a conventional capsule endoscope.
In the capsule endoscope shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the object side of an objective lens 1 is covered with a transparent dome 2. Also, in FIGS. 1A and 1B, reference numeral 3 represents an image sensor and 4 represents light-emitting elements.
Capsule endoscopes in which the distal end is configured into the dome shape as mentioned above are set forth, for example, in Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 2005-80789, 2001-231744, and 2005-80713.